


Handle With Care

by CaffeinatedPokedex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Ending, Better Than Canon, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Hot, Intense, Woman on Top, lucky to be alive, webbing bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedPokedex/pseuds/CaffeinatedPokedex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the episode Crossfire, with an alternate ending to the scene we all know and hate. Breakdown/Airachnid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mammygirl112 from DeviantART](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mammygirl112+from+DeviantART).



" _I know we've never seen eyes to eye... but that doesn't mean we can't... patch things up..."_

Breakdown's energon boiled in rage as he chased the vile spider through the fragging forest. He just couldn't seem to catch her; she was too agile and fast, but injured he realized as he saw a pool of energon. His optics swiftly followed a trail, and he was just as quickly following the trail.

There she was, injured. Cornered. Trapped. A smirk spread across his faceplate as he closed in on the spider. The hunter became the hunted, and before long, the slain. "Easy prey," He chuckled, prepping his hammer for smashing in her helm. It was a shame such beauty had to be tarnished, but his mission was priority over feelings, especially unrequited feelings.

Swinging down and finding his hammer stopped by near invisible force, Breakdown grunted in surprise and his confidence shuddered. No, this wasn't good, this wasn't good! He'd fell for her trap. Trying frantically to break through the strands of webbing, he couldn't even spare a glance her way to see a sly smirk.

"My words of choice," She said, echoing," Easy prey."

His helm spun as he glared at her, bracing himself when she lunged at him.

The expected stabs of her sharp legs never came, but they lit upon his body as her body pressed against his and her faceplate neared his. The femme brought both of her dexterous servos to the silver edges of his faceplate, pulling him into a slow kiss.

As she pulled away, she let her sharp dental plates gently scrape across his lower lip and her smirk grew.

What was even happening? Breakdown couldn't process if fast enough. He'd been sure that she had gotten ready to impale him, but now she was wrapped around him intimately and pulling away from a prolonged kiss. He just couldn't wrap his processors around it- two of her talons dragged teasingly up his legs- but maybe he could think about things later.

Still, he couldn't completely drop his inquiry. Gazing into her optics, he tried to figure out what her game was. A dark chuckle greeted his curiosity, and she whispered," Before I sever my ties with Megatron again, I just wanted to try a little something first... I'm glad i did."

Was the spider saying that she liked him, Breakdown wondered while his faceplate warmed up a little, earnestly hoping that was the case. "Well, I can't say that I minded all that much either," He purred with a confident grin. Bringing his free servo up to grip her slender frame, he gasped as it was suddenly yanked by a web to the same level above his helm as his other servo. The web they were tied to was tightened so there was no slack and his feet lifted slightly off the ground. His golden optic narrowed as she laughed.

Her spindly legs clattered as she spun herself so their faceplates were still close, but hers vertically inverted. "Aw, how cute," She mockingly cooed," He thinks he stands a chance with me..." Her smug grin never leaving her faceplate, she said," I should warn you, I have high standards." Airachnid further secured her web bindings on his servos, then added webbing to his feet.

He was about to protest angrily, but she kept him quiet with her servos massaging a node that sent waves of pleasure through the mech. Now that had to be cheating! Though, Breakdown couldn't really say that it  _bothered_  him... Tilting his helm back as she continued, she laughed and abruptly stopped.

"I'm sure we won't be seeing each other for quite some time, and I'd hate for you to forget me," She whispered dangerously.

"I wouldn't forget you," He assured the strikingly beautiful femme.

"Oh, I know that."

Sucking on one digit and covering it with venom, she brought the deadly claw to beneath his good optic and trailed down, leaving an acid burn resembling her facial markings.

He clenched his dental plates to muffle himself as he bellowed in pain. The excruciating burn was soon forgotten as her stray servo pressed hard into his pleasure node, and her lips once again met with his own. He reciprocated the kiss passionately, only for her to break away and whip her helm towards an alerting sound.

"Well parting is such sweet sorrow, but on the bright side-" She patted his right cheek,"- If I exit stage right, you won't even need to see me leave." With that little quip, she pushed off of him into the air and was gone in a flash.

Dreadwing came into the clearing and and sighed in relief. "You're lucky to be alive."

 _I could've been a lot more lucky if you hadn't shown up, you jerkaft_ , Breakdown thought bitterly, but didn't dare say aloud.

Walking over to his snared partner, Dreadwing reached up and severed his ties. The mech came down quickly, landing on his still tied feet and almost falling, but was supported by his partner.

"I guess we'll have to track her and try ending this next time," Dreadwing stated as he kneeled and cut the webs on the smaller bot's feet.

"I... I think I'm in love with her," Breakdown muttered, staring into the Earth's moon.

"She must have really slagged your processors," The new Second in Command commented before calling for a ground bridge.

"No, by the Allspark, I mean it. I think I'm fragging in love with that femme."


End file.
